The following examples of mounts are known in the prior art; U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,700 to Carpenter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,249 to Geisenger and U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,436 to Lyon et al.
In the electrical industry today there is an increasing number of applications in which use of a metal cable tie rather than a plastic one is highly desirable. One disadvantage of many of the prior mounts is that they have sharp surfaces that are in contact with the metal cable tie strap. These sharp surfaces cause bends and cuts to form in the metal straps that often result in the strap breaking under stress.
In addition, many of the prior mounts are limited by their lack of strength, particularly in the direction that the cable tie is to be applied. With the increased utilization of metal cable ties, there is an increased demand to provide mounts that are strong enough to withstand the great stresses to which these mounts are subjected. In particular, it is important that the mount not collapse under the stresses resulting from the tightening of the cable tie around the bundle and the mount.